


Extended Family

by Shining_Diamondsae



Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Avian Grian, Children, Desire, Domestic Fluff, Dryad Stress, Family, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Magic, Minecraft, Nature Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, One great big psychotic dysfunctional family, Pride, Scarred Scar, Shishwammy, Shy, Siblings, Team as Family, The hermits are a family, Void walker Xisuma, Winged Grian, change my mind, hometown, joy, self explanatory, surprise, this wan an excuse to write the hermit with kids, werewolf ren, zombie cleo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: Stress takes the hermits to her hometown to meet her family.
Relationships: haha nope - Relationship
Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779679
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this was an excuse to write the hermits interactions with kids.  
> Inspired by Doc's tweet on Twitter and Stress' base in the jungle  
> (I tried to add in every hermits, I'm sorry if I missed any of them)

"Guys, guys, guys, guys!" Stress came hurdling towards the hermits at their meeting, her eyes filled with excitement, a little bit of green poking on her skin.

"What's up, Stress?" False asked, chuckling at the hermit's ecstatic behavior.

"I just came from talking to my parents and had an amazing idea!" She waved her arms around. "What if you came with me to meet my family?" She asked, leaning into the make shift table.

"You're kidding!" Iskall asked with a wide eye. "I haven't seen them in ages!"

"I know, and my nieces and nephews and cousins will be there. It'll be one big family reunion! I have the coords to the place. Xisuma, please, please, please?" Stress turned to the admin, giving him her best puppy eyes while holding her hands close to her chest.

"I was going to say yes either way." Xisuma chuckled, Stress gave a whoop and threw her hands up, vines and flowers sprouting where she stood.

"Yes, thank you X!" Stress cried out. "I GOT TO GO BACK TO MY BASE, SO MUCH I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS. OKAY BYE!" The dryad took out her rockets and flew back to the jungle.

"Well..." Impulse looked at where Stress previously stood, then turned to their admin. "Meeting over?"

~~~

Stress gathered everyone up in the commercial district, the sounds of the Mooshroom cows mooing in the distance. The dryad had a large smile plastered on her face, her fingers twitching with excitement, causing wild flowers to pop up and appear wherever she walk.

"Alright!" She called out, turning to meet the horde of hermits in front of her. "Remember, dryads are weakened by fire. So you guys have to be careful-- Tango." She let out a stray cough, earning a indignant 'hey!' from the hermit. "Not to set my entire home up in flames, got it?"

"You got it!" Iskall replied just as enthusiastically.

"Okay!" She turned to Xisuma with a nod. "Take it away!"

Xisuma pressed a button on his admin panel, teleporting all of the hermits away. Their bodies quickly disappeared from beneath them until they could no longer see anything other than darkness.

In a flash of sunlight, they slowly began to open their eyes again. The sun beamed down on them, the air was moist and humid, everything was filled with greenery. The hermits looked around, in awe at the new world they were in.

Giant trees loomed high above the forest. Huts and eco-sphere houses branching out from the trunks of the large fungi around the tree trunks. Large vines were used as ropes and steps to get from one area to another, it all was connected with rope bridges with flowers scattered everywhere.

"Woah! Stress!" Ren's voice spoke up, the hermits turning to their dryad.

Stress's regular jungle outfit had changed to a the traditional light green clothes of the dryad, vines traveled up and down her arms and legs, small flower tattoos acted appeared on her cheek just below her eyes, and on top of her head she was sporting a flower crown.

The hermits stayed close by, marveling over the new world they were in. Grian flew upwards to get a better look of the place, slowly turning where he was. TFC smiled at the young hermit as she began to ramble all about her childhood home.

Stress led the way, flowers sprouting whenever she walked. "I used to climb and play on those rocks as a child." Stress pointed at a section filled with large boulders, some flowers peeking out of some cracks. "My sister and would always see who would get up there the fastest."

Stress began leading them across the forest floor, Tango kept his hands stuffed in his pockets to not accidentally set the entire place up in flames.

"Tango, I'm sure you'll be fine." Impulse said, nudging Tango's hand out from his vest pockets.

Tango looked at Impulse dead in the face, suddenly the tips of his hair bursted into tiny flames. The surrounding hermits laughed as Impulse frantically waved his hand at Tango's hair, putting out the fire.

Stress led them to a patch of dirt that jutting out from the ground. Unlike the rest of the forest floor, the large area of dirt wasn't filled with flowers, vines, tree roots, or anything unusual. It was just a patch of dirt big enough for the 20 something of them.

"So... how do you guys get up and down?" Grian asked, flying around the circumference of the large tree.

"Just you wait." Stress gave a sly smile.

Stress pointed her palms downwards, the ground began to shake. TFC placed a hand on False's shoulder to balance himself as a large and stalky vine emerged from the dirt, taking the hermits up to the ledge.

"What the ever loving heck?!" Ren cried out.

"That was terrifying." Xisuma spoke, his knees bent and hands in front of him in fear.

Stress jumped up to the large ledge, the oak wood mixed with spruce jutted out from the tree trunk, the ledge big and sturdy enough to fit multiple big houses and all the hermits. Grian flew up and landed next to Mumbo on the wooden platform.

Stress continued to ramble about her home, the hermits asking the occasional question, before she stopped at an oak door leading into a two story tall house. Stress pranced up and knocked on the door.

On the second knock, a teenage girl with light brown and mint green hair, opened it. Her wide and curious eyes scanned over the hermits before her face erupted with a smile at the sight of Stress.

"STRESS!"

"JOY!"

Stress retreated a couple of steps as Joy hugged Stress tightly. She pulled back quickly, holding onto Stress' hands in her own.

"Guys, this is my sister, Joy." Stress laughed, introducing her sister. "Joy, meet the hermits. Names can come later."

Joy's face lit up even more, turning from her sister to the group in front of her. "It's very nice to meet all of you! It's been so long since you last visit, Stress. How's the server? What's going on now?" Joy asked.

"Oh come on, Joy, you're not going to greet me too?" Iskall asked walking up next to Stress with a smile.

"ISKALL!"

Joy literally pushed Stress away to hug Iskall close, "You're not wearing your suit anymore?" She looked at the green hoodie and tattered vest Iskall sported. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah... season 6 does that to people." Iskall joked, earning a few laughs from the other hermits.

"Guys, come in, come in!" Stress dragged them all in, bombarded with hugs and kisses from her parents and grandparents.

Stress introduced all the hermits to the adults, the hermits giving a brief introduction, saying their names and greeting them all warmly. Joy stayed by the hermit's side, talking to Cleo and False.

"You've grown so much, short stack. I remember you being all itty bitty as a toddler." False laughed.

"Mum, where's the kids? And the rest of my sibling, you'd think they'd come and greet their sister." Stress asked.

A group of six kids, age range from nine to three, ran down the stairs, stopping short when they saw Stress. Three of them ran up to Stress, tackling her in a hug. The other three, the youngest of the bunch, walked down the stairs and went to Stress' aunts. They were Stress' little cousins.

After a brief hug, Stress pulled away. The three older dryads look at the hermits with wide eyes, having not met them before.

"Guys, these are the hermits." Stress began. "Everyone, this is Shy," A dryad with a pink flower in her dark green and wavy hair. "Desire," A boy with a pair of tree branch-like horns growing out of his head. "And Lost." The youngest of the bunch with big doe eyes and yellow freckles. "They're my younger siblings."

"No wonder you're such a mom-type friend, you're the oldest of five." Ren laughed.

Grian laughed and was stop at a hang tugging at his wing feathers. It wasn't a sharp tug but he did feel a bit of pain and turned around. The avian saw no one in his eye of sight and looked down to see one of the four year old kids, a little dryad boy, pulling at his wings with a smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grian asked, crouching down to meet the kids height.

Grian moved his wings so it tickled the little boy's back. The dryad laughed out loud and moved away, only to be met with Grian's other wing.

Stress smiled at the sight, seeing Mumbo join in play around with the little boy. She watched as Bdubs and Scar compliment the interior and landscaping, all the creativity that went into making the small town that was her home.

A four year old boy walked up to Tango, Impulse, and Zed, looking up at the demon with wide eyes. Tango crouched down, waving with a smile at the dryad.

"Fire?" The boy cocked his head to the side, pointing at Tango.

"Nope. I'm not fire." Tango spoke. "I'm Tango, these are my friends, Impulse and Zed."

"Fear." The boy hesitantly replied back. A dryad girl, the same age as Fear, walked past and towards Ren, Doc, and Iskall.

She looked up at Iskall, recognizing him from the bed time stories Stress told her at night. She then tugged twice on Ren's shirt.

"Oh hello there!" Ren smiled, picking up the four year old despite how heavy she already was. "Nice to meet you, baby! I'm Ren diggidy dog!" His ears and tail wagging in delight.

The girl turned where Ren was hugging/holding her, looking between Doc and Iskall who coo'ed over Ren and the girl.

"I'm Doc!" Doc greeted himself.

"And I'm Iskall." Iskall poked at her cheek.

"Your arm." The girl spoke, pointing at Doc's robotic arm. "Your eye. Do they hurt?"

"Hurt? No, they've stopped hurting a long time ago." Doc answered, bringing is robotic arm up to the girl to show her. "The same goes to Iskall's eye."

"Wait, you're literally a zombie? How did that happen?" Joy asked, standing next to Shy, False, and Cleo.

"I don't really know. Something to do with permadeath and world hopping." Cleo responded. "I can't turn back also, trust me, Joe and I tried hundreds of times." Shy giggled. "But I'm fine with how I look, and I don't get burned in the sun."

"Yeah but you get a serious sunburn if you stay too long." False added in.

Desire, holding onto Lost's shoulders, walked up to Scar and Bdubs. Etho and Wels were nearby. Desire gently pushed Lost ahead. Lost tapped on Scar's shoulder gently, eyes widened even more when Scar turned around with a curious smile.

"Um.. Hi! I'm Lost and this is my older brother, Desire."

"Well hello, Lost. I'm Scar." Scar introduced himself, noticing how nervous the dryad was.

"Sorry... I just noticed you had- had scars on you body. I just.. I'm just happy that I'm not the only one who has them." Lost pulled the sleeve of his long brown shirt up to reveal a long and jagged scar on the back of his arm that was vertical.

Scar's eyes widened and he heard Bdubs gasp. Scar pushed the sleeve of his wizard robes up to reveal a similar scar that was horizontal.

"It's okay, I got them all over my body, but they don't define who I am." Scar spoke, holding onto Lost's shoulder. "I got this one from a very bad zombie with a sword."

"I was lost in the woods and scrapped it on a rock." Lost said, smiling knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.

TFC, Xb, Jevin, Cub and some of the other hermits were talking to the adults while the other hermits were spread out chatting. Xisuma began to walk over to Joy, False, Cleo, and Beef when a pair of small hands covered his visor. Xisuma felt a weight drop on the top of his head, laughing echoing out.

X listed his arms up and wrapped around the torso of a small baby dryad. He held the dryad close, smiling at in. The dryad made grabby hands towards X's head and he took off the helmet with his free hand.

"Is that better?" X asked the baby, putting the helmet in his inventory. The air was easier to breathe rather than the air in Hermitcraft, Xisuma thanked Notch for that.

"Her' name's Surprise." Keralis walked up to his friend.

"Well isn't that fitting." Xisuma mumbled with a smile.

"Seems like she likes you, Shishwammy." Keralis joked.

"Shishwammy?" The baby repeated in a cute voice that made any hermits in ear-range melt inside.

"My name's Xisuma." Xisuma corrected.

"Shishwammy." The baby repeated with a smile.

"Xisuma."

"Shishwammy!"

"Okay, yeah, I'm Shishwammy." X gave in, laughing along side Keralis.

"Os'Tan Shishwammy!" The baby called out loudly, causing X and Keralis to look at the baby in confusion.

"Surprise, what did you just say?" Keralis asked.

"Os'Tan..." Pride thought for a second, Ren placed her down, his arms tired of carrying her. "Os'Tan Doc! Os'Tan Iskall! Os'Tan Ren!"

"Wait... doesn't that mean..." Joe began, stopping short as his face turned bright red.

"Joe? What does it mean?" Wels asked, looking over where Team ZIT was with Fear.

"Os'Tan Impy!" Fear cried out as Impulse messed around with him.

"Os'Nys Cleo and False!" Shy spoke up with a laugh.

"Oh come on, not you guys too. What are you saying?" Cleo questioned.

"Guys, they're calling you uncle and aunts." Stress laughed, finally taking them out of their confusion.

"I'M AN UNCLE NOW!" Doc cheered, picking up Pride and swinging her around a couple of times, Pride laughing wildly in Doc's hold.

"Wait, wait, wait, Uncle?" Mumbo asked.

"Uncle Mumbo!" Desire spoke at Mumbo, giving him a nod.

"Well... this is entirely new.." Etho was blushing a little bit underneath his mask. "But we're not family... technically."

"Yeah, technically, but we consider you family never the less." Stress answered, putting an arm around Iskall's shoulders casually. "You guys already know this. You don't have to be related by blood to call each other family."

"She's got a point..." Bdubs thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, Stress' right, we are a family too, aren't we?"

"Yep! Remember what TFC said when we first met Grian?" Stress spoke up with a laugh. "We're just one great big psychotic dysfunctional family."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests on what you'd like to see in this series, just comment down below.  
> (Endings are hard) As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
